parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity's Got a Lion Cub
Summary Rarity got a new lion cub named Kion and she and Tweety have to bring the gift to her house. But they have to get Kion's present home quickly because Sharky and Bones have some new swiping tricks up their sleeves. Characters presenting on Rarity's Got a Lion Cub *Rarity *Tweety *Cindy Bear *Boz the Bear *Sharky and Bones/Jasper and Horace *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Sylvester the Cat *Princess Luna *Croc *Pinkie Pie *Snagglepuss *Kion *Blu *Muppet Babies Recap Rarity just got a new lion cub named Kion. After Rarity and Tweety picked up a present for Kion from Princess Luna, they have been warned to watch out for Sharky and Bones. Rarity and Tweety have to hurry home to take the present to Kion before Sharky and Bones swipes it. Rarity and Tweety hurry home and avoids Sharky and Bones by going through the Butterfly Garden, through the Muppet Babies, and to Rarity's house. The lion cub comes up to Rarity & Tweety and they show him the presents. When Rarity opened the present, there was a dog bowl, a collar, a leash and a bone. Kion has happy with his presents and that's how Rarity & Tweety gave Kion a present and where they also learned that Jasper and Horace like lions. Places In Episode #Butterfly Garden #Muppet Babies #Rarity's House Trivia *It is revealed that Jasper and Horace like lions. *This is the first and only episode seeing Sharky and Bones without their bandana, mask, and gloves. *For the first time, Sharky and Bones uses mechanical instruments for swiping. *It is a very rare event that Jasper and Horace returns any items they swipe. *Rarity and Tweety stop Sharky and Bones five times. *This episode is very similar to Princess Luna's House. *This is the 87th episode of the show. *Rarity has already caught an animal (Blu) before the episode starts. *Rarity and Tweety do not sing the Travel Song in this episode. *Rarity and Tweety actually don't sing anything in this episode, there are no songs in this episode except We Did It!. *Rarity and Tweety stop Sharky and Bones 5 times but they don't say Sharky and Bones No Swiping! 3 times at all when they do in this episode, they actually instead just stop him in other ways somehow like whenever he creates inventions or anything, they don't work so they never even had the need to say Sharky and Bones No Swiping! 3 times. *When Rarity and Tweety are telling their favorite parts at the end of the episode, Jasper and Horace is on his good side because he loves Rarity's new lion cub but he doesn't tell his favorite parts with Rarity and Tweety to the viewer. *Rarity doesn't use the picture pop-up sequence to figure out the places her and Tweety got to go, she instead uses Boz the Bear to track down the places and using red checkmarks for every place they've went. *When Rarity and Tweety talk about their favorite parts at the end after singing We Did It!, Jasper and Horace is on his good side. *Allie and Swampy don’t appear in this episode. Gallery Character Find Nemo Category:Dora's Got a Puppy Spoofs